


I see a little silhouetto of a man

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, and then good, i don't know what I'm really going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: Flower kid wondered what the void felt like as they reached a hand out.





	I see a little silhouetto of a man

**Author's Note:**

> in the discord i make lil comics here and there that touches in how the whole shadow habit goes into affecting him outside of cameras and stuff. how it affects him directly.

Flower kid walked through the halls, twisting and turning to avoid the usual obstacles. Carrying a rather chatty beetroot in their arms, this would make for a rather interesting crop to grow. 

They were just about to turn the corner to their room had they not slammed face first into something.   
Nat is over there so what’s over here?

They strained out to what was in full view, it was as tall as Boris, as poofy as Boris, but the coloration was not like Boris. Instead of a maroon curly hair or green skin or that signature blue coat, this thing was black.   
It was just black. Like a Boris shaped piece of void.   
Flower kid wondered what the void felt like as they reached a hand out.   
It stood rigid and turned around, as far as that means when facial features appeared. Fiery red eyes and orange nose and a light blue mouth. Ok so this isn’t a true portal of the void. 

The beetroot gasped as the eyes locked onto flower kid. 

“Fl-owwv-r kid…” it spoke like Boris. 

Flower kid is just now starting to freak out. Could this actually Be the man? Boris Habit? All signs point to yes, but the map is upside down. 

They tapped on it-his shoulder, or at least what it seems like, there’s no outline within the silhouette. They asked if it was actually him with the hand not holding the beetroot. They are trying to keep their composure together Incase it causes a chain reaction between the two(three?) to freak out even more. 

“Y-yeas itz me” he stoops his head down low. “Flower chiield I. I-I-I… pleez halp.” His voice was cracking apart under each word.

Flower kid gently guided him into their room and sat them down on the bed, praying that it doesn’t start saying anything rather flirtatious. In fact for it to say absolutely nothing would be wonderful. They set the beetroot down on a night table, now both hands are free. 

They peered into the eyes for a moment before raising their hands up to speak again. Strange thought but right now he kinda reminds them of that one guy they keep punching. His whole body was shaking and huffing out bumpy breaths, they quickly placed their hands on his knees. That grounded him a little bit.   
They asked what was wrong and he just fell apart. 

Hot white tears started flowing out from his eyes and he bowed his head to curtain his face with his hair. As if it hides the emotions spilling out.   
Ah geez what can flower kid do? They haven’t dealt much with other sobbing before them, so they just awkwardly patted his hair and waited for him to calm down enough to start speaking on his own terms. 

When he eventually did, he wrapped his hands around flower kids own. He was quite embarrassed for breaking down in front of them but flower kid wore a patient, reassuring smile. 

“I. I’m sowr-ee. Sumtimg reemided me of a biig b-bad and I coo-dund fimb my pubbit. Th-t-then my sadnez ins-s-sied got out and n-now it'ssss….” 

Flower kid wrapped their arms around his shoulders before he had to drag himself any more out. They began stroking through his hair and swaying on their feet. Even with him sitting down and curled his back, he still covers more height.   
Boris froze up with the contact around is whole self. Wouldn’t they be more covered by his sadness? He couldn’t risk enveloping them even more with his arms. 

After a few drawn out moments, they parted away. Looking around them they motioned their hands in a “stay right here. I’ll be back” sort of way before dashing out through the door. Leaving him alone in the room. With a horse printed bed and a beetroot licking the nightstand. Before any of them let out a full sigh, flower kid rushed back in. Cradled within their arms was the one and only puppet!

They had to bargain and trade with the small purple gremlin. 

But that’s a whole other story to write about. 

“HOW-W-WWw?” His eyes lit up upon holding the familiar old felt again. 

His eyes became more human like and back how they usually looked. That is certainly something.  
Flower kid clapped their hands excitedly to their cheeks and pointed to their eyes and his. He doesn’t quite understand what made them suddenly giddy until they pulled out the small mirror. Okay sure- his eyes are back to normal, but the rest of him is still breaking all known laws of physics. 

They tapped their chin in thought. They bent down to be with level of the puppet. 

“Hi there!” 

Boris looked down at them quizzingly but put his hand through the puppet anyway. “H-hullo”

“Do you know anything about what made Boris have big frownies?”

Oh! Boris caught on. 

“Ey dunno vat mabe him haev sad but I coodnut find him wien he calleds out 2 me. I’m varry sor-ee i wassut thar 4 him” it twisted around to look at him, then flower kid and to the floor. “BUT” it begins hugging their arm “uv fond meee! And re-turn-ed 2 mi friend!” 

“Thank u thamk u thankuthankuthanku :-D” and pepped its felty lips on the tip of their nose “MWAH” 

Flower kid tapped a finger onto the spot and looked up at Boris. There’s a big grin across his face. Most of his color is filled in, except for some black fraying the edges. There’s still some unresolved issues with him, and flower kid is stubborn. 

“Would you mind asking him what started his sadness?” 

The puppet stared at flower kid, then up at Boris, back to them and closed its mouth. “EYE camot Say…” 

“But... parhepis I can show u?” Boris spoke as he stood from the bed. 

Flower kid nodded while holding onto his hand. 

He walked them over all the way through to his office. He stayed by the door and pointed to something on the floor next to his record player. They went over and examined what was the cause of his trouble. It was an unlabeled vinyl record disk with three huge claw marks dragged across it. Well it doesn’t seem like it can play anytime soon now, Boris’s nails would seem to be the cause.   
They walk back to him holding it out and their head tilted in a questioning manner. 

“It wasn’t- I found dis tucke-ed in 1 uv my boxis and it don’t it says wat it was.”   
He fiddled with his puppet. “ so I play it to sees wat be…” the puppet probably would have exclaimed a shout of pain on how tight he was holding it. “A-and it is was HE always lieked 2 listen to and I just —“

CRACK

he looks at the disk that was now split in two. Now it won’t play anymore. 

And to show how much they cared about him, they took a bite out of a half. Now it definitely won’t ever play again. 

Any other day flower kid would have said that vinyl tastes disgusting, today still holds true but they powered through till nothing was left of that cursed music. 

Boris was so touched by that show, that more tears started rolling. But this time was of true happiness. He was now in his full glory.

**Author's Note:**

> i will sleep when the sun falls again.
> 
> trauma fucking sucks mdudes.


End file.
